<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Secret by Skyhope021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734845">Our Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhope021/pseuds/Skyhope021'>Skyhope021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Ride [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhope021/pseuds/Skyhope021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer holidays were laying ahead, and the three of them where looking forwards to it. What they didn't know was that their summer was gonna start in a really special way they never imagined before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Ride [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i> <b>Disclaimer </b> </i> - I don't own Transformers Prime, which is property of its rightful owner.</p><p><i>Our Little Secret </i> by <i>Skyhope021</i></p><p>
  <i> Part 8 of Dangerous Ride Series </i>
</p><p>
  <i> <b> 27~02~2021 </b></i>
</p><p>Hi! This is my first time publishing in AO3.</p><p>This was a fic I wrote three years ago, and since I've rewrote it in five occasions. It's finally done!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em><strong>Our Little Secret</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>It was a hot sunny summer day in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. There were no clouds around and there was a really pleasant temperature. The school was almost over as the summer holiday were already in sight. Nothing could ruin the moment.</p><p>Jack was looking forwards to hear the bell ring as he stared out the window at the other side of the class. Miko was anxious. She couldn't stop moving on her chair. If she had to wait any longer, she would chew all her nails up. Raf was waiting patiently, happy about the idea of spending the whole summer with his friends and the Autobots. Ratchet had promised he would teach him more about Cybertronian culture, and Bumblebee was gonna tell him wonderful stories about their home world. He loved it and he was gonna definitely enjoy it.</p><p>Those last minutes were almost agonic as time seemed to pass really slowly, but they waited. Few more minutes and school would be over till next year. They even had already made plans for the first summer days. The were gonna walk around the town, buy an ice cream and hang out in Jack's house to watch a film or maybe go to the local swimming pool. A light idea of heading the base also appeared in their minds, but they finally decided to leave it as last option. Those past days, the Autobots seemed kinda busy making maintenance duties at the base, so they thought of giving them a break and have fun of their own.</p><p>Finally the bell rang. The three kids hurried to pack everything as fast as they possibly could and rushed out of the building, ready to begin their summer holidays. They started walking down the stairs, lost in conversation when a car horn honked, attracting their attention. In front of their very surprised eyes, certain red Aston Martin was parked ahead at the school parking.</p><p>With an interchange of confused gazes, the three of them approached dubious. Having a quick peek around, Jack made sure there were no curious ears and spoke to the cybertronian, almost in a whisper.</p><p>"Knockout? What... What are you doing here? We were expecting no one to come."</p><p>"Uh... I'm sorry. Hope you don't mind it, I asked for it." His voice sounded sincere at first, but then he got into chatter, complaining around. "I desperately needed to get out for a while. The base has become a mess, and I hit my limit. You know how much I hate disorders and dirt, specially that last one. And if I had to spent one more click in there, I swear I... "</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we got it, Knockout." Jack cut him off, looking around a little nervous. He was starting to rise his voice a little too loud. "Not fond of a filth."</p><p>"No problem, Archnemesis!" Miko jumped forwards a side to side smile drawn in her face, her mind starting to come up with zillions of cool ideas they could do with the cybertronian in front of them. "By the way, you're taking advantage of your brand new freedom, huh? How does it feel?"</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea how well it feels not having someone constantly watching your rear!" He exploded in content, windshield wiper quickly twitching once, with a noticeable smirk in voice. "I can finally drive wherever I want without anyone questioning me, and I love it."</p><p>"Hope it doesn't mean to illegal races..." The dark haired boy murmured, eye rolling.</p><p>"Alright, enough chattering!" The young Wrecker ignored her friend's reply and stepped up to the car's side, thrilled. "Let's get in already!"</p><p>With no other words, vinyl decorated door opened smoothly, reflecting the sunlight over the recently polished finish. The passenger's seat slid forwards, granting Rafael access to the backseats. The seat locked back onto place as the youngest one left his schoolbag on the floor and secured himself on the middle. Miko jumped onto the copilot's one and passed her shoulder bag to Raf as he left it right besides his, while the door closed after her.</p><p>Jack hadn't move from Knockout's front yet, hands on hip. He simply stared at the cybertronian, unsure, but with a light sigh he finally set on motion. He was on summer vacations, he just wanted to have fun, not babysit a former 'Con.</p><p>The boy walked to left side of the vehicle, taking his own bag off, and reluctantly pulled the handle of the door. It opened smoothly, revealing a luxury interior. He tended his backpack to Miko and got in. Jack found himself before the leather covered steering wheel and after few seconds gawking at it, he fastened his seatbelt. The door closed, isolating the kids from outer world and it was there that Knockout made his suggestion, with a remarkable tempting tone.</p><p>"Ah... There's good weather out there, isn't it? It would be a shame to miss it." He began, innocently. "It would be nice to put the top down and feel the wind at high speed... What you say, you feel like driving a convertible car?" He singsonged, teasingly.</p><p>"Doc Knock, you kidding? I knew you were a '<em>convertible</em>' car, but I never thought you were actually a convertible car." Miko opened her mouth agape. "Can you do that?"</p><p>"You think I would pop it up if I couldn't?" The mech retorted boastfully. "Of course I can!"</p><p>"Can we?" Raf asked enthusiastically, leaning forwards. "That would be awesome."</p><p>A knock on the window interrupted their conversation. The three of them turned to look at the new comer. Standing there, a red haired boy in greenish shirt and short jeans stared grimacing down at them. Miko rolled the tinted window down, what let the visitor have a good look at the interior. He rested a forearm over the doorframe, locking intense gaze with Jack.</p><p>"Vince." The dark haired boy greeted.</p><p>"Darby! Explain it to me 'cause I don't get it. First a bike, then the Urbana, and now this. What's going on with you?" His tone was demanding. "You could never afford to rent any of them, not to mention buy them. I want answers right here and right now. Where do you get them from?"</p><p>Jack's answer was genuine. "I do have some... Good friends, that's all."</p><p>"I wanna meet them." Vince stated sharply.</p><p>"He once did..." Miko murmured to Rafael as they snickered. "And he pretty much ended... Knock-ed Out..."</p><p>"What ya said?" He glared down at the pink haired girl.</p><p>"Oh, nothing at all." She played innocent, taking her phone out and texting to someone. Then she raised her gaze up again talking to the bully. "So, you like our new car. Cool, isn't it?" She replied a special shine in her eyes.</p><p>Miko gave a quick peek at the control panel besides her, like if she was searching for something. Then, she pretended to press a button there, and suddenly, the top started opening. Vince stepped backwards, frowning. The roof slowly folded into tree pieces just to end up stored in the trunk. The attention was dragged to them, as people moved closer to admire such machine. Murmurs could be heard all around.</p><p>"How you like it now?" She added confidently, taking her sportive black and pink sunglasses out form their case and putting them on. The red haired boy was taken out of words, as he found himself unable to come up with a response.</p><p>"Wow, Jake, it's impressive." A voice replied at the other side of the car. It was Sierra. Jack rolled the other window down too, so that he could talk to her directly. "It would be nice to take a ride on it... Could I join?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sierra, but no." He denied respectfully. He had learned over the months that she only seemed to notice him whenever he showed up with expensive machines. And after all those years together in school she still couldn't get to call him right. She wasn't interested on him at all, just on her popularity, and that was what made him realize she was not good for him. "And the name's Jack."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." She tried it again, leaning forward. "Just once, please."</p><p>"Don't mind him, Sierra" Vince replied to the girl, smirking. "I can take you for a ride instead." He added, signaling his own vehicle parked right beside him.</p><p>"Problem solved then!" Miko summoned Knockout for inspiration as she gestured the same way he used to do. "Now, can we just hit the road?"</p><p>"With pleasure." Jack nodded. "Are your seatbelts on?"</p><p>"Yes." Raf nodded and Miko raised her thumb up, as they ghostly felt the cybertronian making sure they were well fastened.</p><p>"Good, let's go."</p><p>The boy positioned his feet onto the pedals and caressed the steering wheel. The powerful engine started up as it purred smoothly, gaining another hate glare from the bully. Encouraged by it, Knockout accelerated in vacuum and made it roar louder just to show off, determined to deplete Vince's ego.</p><p>"Sorry, forgot to remove the parking break." Jack excused, knowing the cybertronian had done it on purpose. He laid his right on the lever as this moved downwards. He then repeated the action with the gearshift until back gear was selected, and rested his elbow on the seat, turning around to look over, pretending he was gonna drive the car out if the parking. Once positioned, Knockout took the control.</p><p>"Sayonara!" Miko shouted at the stunned teenagers, waving. Finally, the mech speeded up fast, disappearing into the streets. They rolled smoothly down the road, with no rush at all, just enjoying the moment. "Perfect timing, Knocks! You let them speechless when you put the top down!"</p><p>"Oh, admit it, Archnemesis, we make a perfect team!" He replied proudly.</p><p>"What you two talking about?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I texted him so that we could act coordinately." She explained, showing her phone. "They didn't even notice it."</p><p>"That was great!" The youngest one laughed shortly. "I'll ask 'Bee if he can do that too."</p><p>"I'm sure he can." Jack comeback was genuine, before getting lightly serious. "But I'm not sure we should make another scene. Remember we need to keep a low profile."</p><p>"Wow, you should spend some less time with your guardian, Jack!" The cybertronian commented stunned. "You really start to sound like her."</p><p>"Maybe because she's right." The dark haired boy's answer was firm, as he stared at the steering wheel shortly. He obtained no response, as kids diverted their gazes.</p><p>There was a long silence, only filled by the engine's roars, the wind and the sound of tires over the road. Miko was glancing around, while Jack pretended to drive, eyes fixed onto the road, but Raf seemed to be looking down at the floor mat, lost in thoughts. Knockout realized, and adjusted his rearview mirror to have a clearer view of him.</p><p>"Hey, Rafael, is there something wrong?" Knockout spoke softly as he always used to do with him. He was taken by surprise as he raised his gaze nervously. He was met with Miko's own one, who had pulled her glasses up, and Jack's partial one on the mirror.</p><p>"Ehh... No... It's just that..." He diverted his gaze, shyly, though encouraged by the others he finally told them. "My parents always rush everywhere, and they most of the times end up angry for being late. Bumblebee instead drives slowly, so that he doesn't put me at risk. He is a fantastic guardian, but that means he'll never speed up over 50 when I'm with. The only time I recall him doing so was when 'Bee got that speed bomb, and it wasn't enjoyable." He paused shortly. "You all have fun driving fast with Arcee and Bulkhead, but I've never experienced such thing, and I always wondered what it would feel like."</p><p>"Oh, please, Knocks!" The young Wrecker turned to look at the control panel. "We need to put at test your horsepower, you know, top speed."</p><p>"If I hit my top speed, you would not stand it, so no Miko, we ain't doing that." He denied, aware of the consequences, obtaining a grunt out from her. Jack opted not to say anything, though he hoped the former 'Con did not get them into troubles, or worse, get them injured. "But, I think we can do something about it, Raf, once we get out into the desert."</p><p>"Superb!" Miko sat looking at the front again, her eyes resting onto control panel at her left. And then it hit her. "Hey, we still have one more thing to try on Knockout!"</p><p>"Why is it that I don't like how that sounds?" The cybertronian mumbled. "What is it what you haven't tested yet?"</p><p>"Something of much importance!" The Pink haired girl grinned side to side, special shine in her eyes. "We need to see if those speakers are fine tuned too!"</p><p>Not a sec later her hand was flying over the radio controls, bringing it to live and searching for the rock dial. Immediately, hard metal chords came out strong, making the boys cringe, covering their ears. Miko instead went wild, pretending to be playing her guitar. Suddenly, the music stopped abruptly, to what she replied complaining again.</p><p>"Argh, that was one of my favorites, yo'!" She crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Hey, Archnemesis, I want you to have two things crystal clear. First one, the radio is mine, and as long as I am car, I'll chose the song." Knockout scolded her. "And second one, we ain't putting hard rock. Last time you got me to listen one of your noise tracks I spent three long lasting human days with ringing audio receptors, and those are delicate. If you wanna damage yours, you can do it whenever I'm not around. Till then, you'll listen to whatever <em>I</em> want."</p><p>Said that, he switched the audio systems again, and searched onto his own music files, which appeared displayed up onto his tactile screen. Almost unnoticed, music began to fill the atmosphere, coming out smooth and clean from the speakers, perfectly matching that moment of summer. The cybertronian definitely had a HD audio set.</p><p>"Woah, what a bass you've got there!" Jack admitted, surprised. He wasn't used to hearing music that clearly and synced. "Sounds good."</p><p>"Turn them louder, please." Raf giggled exited. The mech complied without a word, letting the music embrace them.</p><p>"Not bad taste!" Miko nodded, forgetting about her annoyance. They stopped at a red traffic light. "Dude, we're the coolest peeps in the club! Everyone is looking at us."</p><p>"Understandable when you're riding the best looking model ever." Jack could imagine Knockout with a servo rested on his chest while gesturing himself with the other one. He chuckled. There were 'Bots that would never change, and he was definitely one of them.</p><p>"Jack?" A woman asked somewhere over the sidewalk. The three of them turned around to have a look.</p><p>"Hi June!" Raf waved a hand in her direction.</p><p>Traffic lights usually took some time to change, so taking advantage of it, she approached to the vehicle.</p><p>"Hello, Raf. Miko." June greeted back. "I see Knockout came to pick you up, and you end up making a party. You didn't get into troubles did you?" She frowned playfully.</p><p>"No, Miss." Knockout replied immediately.</p><p>June gave a good look at him and then commented. "I didn't know you were convertible."</p><p>"We neither." The Young Wrecker grinned back.</p><p>"It was such a surprise." Jack explained. "Everyone in the school looked at us like if we were..."</p><p>"... Rock Stars!" Miko completed, enthusiastically.</p><p>"Wanna hop on?" The mech suggested. "I promise I will not put you in the trunk... again." He barely pronounced that last word.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, would you?" The nurse responded raising an inquisitive eyebrow while recalling the day she and Fowler had being kidnapped by that precise car. Her soft expression came back. "I would love to spend some time with you all, but my shift starts in half an hour and I cannot quit. So well, have some fun but be careful." She added, patting the doorframe.</p><p>"No worries, Miss Darby. We'll be fine." Knockout assured. They greeted her and she walked her way down the road, leaving the four of them on their own again. "How long does it take traffic lights here to change? It's taking them for ever!" The mech complained, moving his front tires side to side in eager, steering wheel turning around on its own.</p><p>He obtained no response as a semiconvertible black car with fire decals stopped by their side, loud music on too. Two red haired teens stared back at them defiantly.</p><p>"Not again." Jack sighed, exasperated.</p><p>"Darby!" Vince called out. The bully looked like he hadn't ceased on his intention to stalk them, but this time Sierra was sat just by his side. "If you got what it takes, I dare you to a race. Now." He demanded over the noise.</p><p>"Vince, I told you, no more races." Jack's statement was solid, a firm gaze in his cerulean eyes. "Do what you want, I'm not falling for it."</p><p>"Knockout can totally take them." Miko whispered to him, pulling from his T-shirt to get his attention.</p><p>"But we won't. It goes against Autobots' rules. We're part of the team too, and thus they apply to us too. Besides, Knockout barely got his freedom, I don't think he wants to lose it, not to mention the 'Bots will never trust him again."</p><p>"Oh, come on Jack. Just once." Everyone turned to look at the little Rafael. "I know we shouldn't, but I don't think it will hurt doing it just once. Please?" He had never dared to ask nothing like that, and he was intrigued by what it could happen.</p><p>"I'm with Raf." A whisper came through the front speakers. "It's been eons since I last raced. I wanna give a try, please." Knockout made his point, getting Miko to nod his approval, encouraging the dark haired boy.</p><p>Jack knew that if the cybertronian engaged there would be nothing any of them could do to stop him. But the fact that he was asking for permission made him though that maybe he was willing to follow the Autobot protocol, and just make an exception on this particular race. Besides, even Raf wanted it, and he never did anything against the rules. After shortly thinking it, he got himself shaking his head before talking to the red haired boy. "Fine, we'll race." He accepted Vince's challenge, getting joy cries from his friends.</p><p>"Great!" The bully smirked. The traffic light changed. "Follow me."</p><p>Knockout waited until the black car positioned in front of him, and drove calmly after it, maybe way too calm. That got Jack worried. He knew the mech some times used to forget about traffic signs thing, what was not good. But what most disturbed him was the habit of attacking other drivers, and even if he disliked Vince, he didn't want him and Knockout involved into another incident. He immediately began to regret his choice, but there was no way back now.</p><p>Slowly, they left the town back, getting into the bast desert. Vince pulled his car into higher speed, now aware the limitations there had changed. Knockout did it too, though contained himself.</p><p>"You ready to win a race, Knocks?" The young Wrecker taunted.</p><p>"Always, Archnemesis." He smirked for himself. "Always."</p><p>"We gonna race without top?" Jack inquired, unsure. "That's gonna slow us."</p><p>"Yes, in normal circumstances, but I am a cybertronian breed." Knockout explained. "My engine can generate enough power to overcome air resistance and lack of total aerodynamic shape, and all that without reaching speeds that could possibly harm you in any possible way. Aren't I just grand?" He delighted at the fact. "So, go ahead, will race as you wish. Besides, I'm already covered in dust so, as long as you don't throw up on me, I'll be fine." He said content. For once he didn't mind having dust all over his frame. "You decide. But, once we're on the move, there's no going back."</p><p>Jack noticed Vince was reducing until he came to a stop. Knockout changed lane and lined up with the other car at an imaginary starting line. Jack looked around to make sure there were no other vehicles."</p><p>"Rules are simple. From here till next mile mark." Vince shortly explained. "Let's see if that car deserves all that fake admiration." He then turned to the girl at his side. "Enjoy the ride. We're gonna leave them in the dust."</p><p>"Let's beat them down." Sierra replied sharply, squinting her eyes.</p><p>"In your dreams." Knockout replied with a narcissistic comment, changing gears and revving his engine loudly, pressing the gas deep down.</p><p>"Three, two, one, GO!" The red haired boy shouted, speeding up.</p><p>Knockout reacted immediately to the starting signal, letting go of the brake and making a clean exit, right like he would do if he was in a real illegal race, speeding up fast over the sand covered road. Even if he had been the one giving the signal, Vince struggled getting traction, and reacted hundredth of a second late.</p><p>"Amateur." The cybertronian murmured, mockingly.</p><p>He knew the other car wouldn't be able to catch up with him, and without cuts and thrust, that wouldn't be a race at all. Instead of keeping the gas pressed, he unnoticeably let go of it, letting the opponent reach him. A triumphant smirk showed up on the other driver's lips. Oh, how sweet it would be when he smashed the guy's ego out flat.</p><p>The darker vehicle pushed forwards, while Knockout maintained his speed.</p><p>"Uhh, Knockout, they are getting away." Jack informed uneasy, getting to see Vince had gained two car frame distance advantage.</p><p>"Doc Knock, metal to the pedal!" The young Wrecker insisted too, gesturing with her arms. Raf wasn't sure of what was going on.</p><p>"Hey, hey, relax and enjoy the ride!" The mech replied chill. "I just want to have some fun. Besides, when did I ever lose a race of any kind?" The statement made the kids look each other confused.</p><p>"So, what's the plan, yo'?" Miko raised an eyebrow over her sunglasses.</p><p>The cybertronian did not reply immediately, though they felt their seatbelts tightening. When he finally talked, his voice tone had changed into a much darker one, filled with lust of winning. "It's not just about winning, Archnemesis, but making them know they never had a chance against us." Jack's expression showed worry this time. He just hoped Knockout would not twitch into his old self.</p><p>"Jack, I want your both hands on the wheel, and both feet away from pedals." The cybertronian instructed. "Oh, and by all means, put a confident face on, mech, you're the one driving! You're supposed to know what you're doing!" The dark haired boy tried to comply, though he wasn't sure it was a good idea.</p><p>The gearshift moved onto third gear aggressively as gas pedal dove down flat, speed needle kept moving upwards until it reached 80 mph. They immediately started cutting down the distance in between. Soon they overtook the other vehicle.</p><p>"Alright, kids, if you wanna wave goodbye, now's the time!" Knockout announced, veering his steering wheel forcefully to the right, pulling himself right in front of Vince.</p><p>Like if someone had stopped the time, both vehicles' passengers stared face to face. Vince's incredulous green eyes fixed onto Jack's confident ones, as this one returned a wide smile. Sierra instead flabbergasted, her eyes and mouth wide. Miko was the only one who actually waved her goodbye, her enthusiasm visible in her grin, Raf laughing in joy at the back.</p><p>It just lasted an instant, while Knockout completed the donut all around the black car, lifting a trail of dust when he passed over the road edge, before pulling straight again and leaving their opponents behind. They crossed the imaginary finish line, but they did not stop nor slowly down, they simply kept driving until Vince car was no other than a dot in the horizon.</p><p>Rafael laughed joyfully as his hair blowed into the air. He had never felt nothing alike, but he was happy. He looked at the mirror in front of him just to see Jack smiling too, and Miko's euphoric cries lost into the wind, celebrating their victory.</p><p>"That was awesome!" The girl gesturing her horned hands up. "You saw their faces? They were totally astonished!"</p><p>"Yeah, it was epic. Vince was taken out of words!" Jack laughed over the wind. "He'll never dare us to a race again."</p><p>"What a shame!" The cybertronian mocked. Then he moved his rear mirror back to the youngest one."How's at the back, Raf? Is it enough speed for you?" Knockout shouted over his own engine sound.</p><p>"How fast are we driving?" He asked, shouting as well.</p><p>"95 mph." Jack retorted loud.</p><p>Knockout could have speeded even more, but, with the kids around didn't dare to go any faster. He didn't want any incident. It seemed that velocity was enough for them, and thus for himself, so he contented with it.</p><p>"Knockout!" Raf called out once more. "I now understand you. Thank you!"</p><p>"Glad to hear that, kid." The cybertronian replied pleased. "Glad to hear that."</p><p>The fact there weren't Decepticons around, nor any other human to disturb them made the drive much more pleasant and Knockout had never being so happy about it. He had finally regained his freedom, and this time it was for real. For once in a really long time, he laughed genuinely, celebrating it too.</p><p>He drove few more mile at that speed before starting to reduce until he was back on 60 mph. The base was at sight now, so they needed some time to calm themselves down.</p><p>"Sorry kids, but the fun trip ends here." The cybertronian started reducing as the secret gate of the Outpost Omega One laid ahead. The kids let out some whines, but they knew they couldn't be caught on that. "Just remember, not a word to anyone. This gonna be our little secret."</p><p>With that, he crossed the entrance and drove inwards until he finally came to a stop. The passengers took a moment before getting off, still laughing and singing alone with the mech as they walked up to the catwalk. The cybertronian transformed, with a side to side grin, and danced as he kept singing, the sound waves reverberating into his own being and echoing onto the base walls.</p><p>"A little too loud, don't you think?" The elder medic reproached, directing him a sharp look. Knockout ceased the music, ignoring his implied scold. "I didn't know you were convertible." Ratchet turned to fully face the younger mech, inquiring. Knockout replied just by showing off. He studied him before asking. "You were racing, weren't you?"</p><p>"I wasn't. You shall ask my passengers." The former 'Con lied confidently, putting an innocent look in his optics and gesturing towards the humans. "Was I?" All optics were set onto Jack.</p><p>"No... Ah, he wasn't." The dark haired boy lied too, although nervously. For once in life, even if he hated it, he did it because he thought Knockout deserved a chance. "Not lying."</p><p>"Then, why so happy?" The azure femme approached with steady steps. "If I don't recall wrong you hated being full of dust... That's exactly why you left." She said dashing her servo over Knockout's headlight. "... And you hated humans too."</p><p>"Well, I converted my top and let them put music loud. Is that a crime, commander?" He grinned wider, titling his helm backwards lightly, puffing himself up. "Plus, we could say I just dislike certain and concrete type of humans. Besides, everyone loves me at school!" The mech added, laying a servo on his chest, proud.</p><p>Arcee sighted, resting her servos on her waist. "Now that might explain the whole ego thing." She added sarcastic. "Good to know you start to think like an Autobot, like an Autobot sparkling, but an Autobot anyway."</p><p>"Kinda." He smirked as he knew he wouldn't change himself at all. "Now, I'm heading the wash racks." Knockout announced, dusting the dirt out of himself. He walked his wa down the hall, with a pep in his steps that made clear his good mood.</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Knockout vented relieved. He had been lucky this time, he had just gotten away with it, but he knew sooner or later they would discover him. He would have to be more careful if he ever wanted to have a chance of picking the kids up again. Anyway, it was the beginning of a short but surely perfect summer, and he wasn't gonna miss the opportunity.</p><hr/><p>The kid were now sat at the sofa, with Miko bugging the 'Bots around, occasionally commenting few things about their little trip. The three of them were glad. They had lived an experience they could never have imagined before, if it hadn't been for their Cybertronian friends. They neither thought their new acquisition could be such a box of surprises, and they were willing to know him a little more.</p><p>Jack had it clear in his mind. Getting to know Knockout was good, even awesome, but they should try to dissuade the hotrod before pressing the gas. He had the feeling it would become an addiction for the fourth of them, and it wouldn't be so easy for them to sneak way the next time. But till then... Who knew, maybe they could parade around a bit more. What harm could that do, anyway?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>